


Softly

by KatrinaRice



Series: Short, fluffy and kinky [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sub Erwin, soft dom Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: Everybody assumes Levi's a hard dom. But they're wrong.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Short, fluffy and kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auurii/gifts).



Levi’s manner of speech is crude. He doesn’t sugarcoat anything. He’s blunt and straightforward, sometimes even downright offending. And that’s why people find him uncomfortable, _ scary _ even. That’s also why people think Levi’s a  _ hard dom _ —verbal degradation one of his favourite tools to use, next to the bullwhip.

“Oi, get out of my fucking way,” Levi says to Eren, his apprentice, who is goofing around in the hallway with Levi’s other apprentice Armin, as he storms past them to dump some more folders onto Jean’s desk.

“Get this shit done by Monday,  _ Fury _ ,” he barks at him, immediately continuing his little journey, ignoring his subordinate’s sarcastic salute as well as Mike’s snickering—because the giant blond man is sure that Jean is  _ way _ too young to actually understand that his boss has named him after  _ a horse _ from a TV series from the 50s.

“Gunther, your presentation was crap,” he tells the man a few desks further down, “make it  _ less _ crap.”

Then, Levi storms towards the door to his office. And when he orders his big blond secretary inside, everybody thinks Erwin’s about to receive the scolding of his life behind closed doors for shit he might not even be  _ responsible _ for. Well,  _ almost _ everybody. For Mike and Hange, as well as Nanaba, know that this—most probably—will  _ not  _ be the case…

And they’re right.

“Come here, sugar,” Levi mutters softly, leaning back casually against his big, wooden desk, beckoning Erwin to him—and the man at the beginning of his 40s, five years Levi’s senior, obeys, following Levi’s gentle command like a well-trained dog. Because, somehow, that’s exactly what he is: a well-trained puppy.

Erwin steps into the space between Levi’s spread legs, as his boss— _ and lover _ —moves to sit on the edge of his desk, smiling up at the big blond when he stops, the outside of his thighs touching the inside of Levi’s thighs.

“How are you holding up, buttercup?” Levi purrs, emphasizing the simple, almost childish rhyme of his words in an amused fashion, his deep timbre warm and slightly amused, while he runs his knuckles softly over Erwin’s groin; and that’s making thousands of little shivers chase up and down the taller man’s spine. It’s also making his pretty much solid cock—so _hard_ _to hide_ —twitch, and a wave of arousal crash through his veins, the softly vibrating buttplug suddenly back in the centre of his mind, as his whole body flinches slightly and Erwin’s insides clench around the toy for a short moment.

“G-Good…  _ Sir _ …” the blond responds, another soft and shallow wave of pleasure running through his cock, as his boss— _ and dom _ —keeps running his knuckles over it.

He’s had the buttplug in for almost four hours now. Levi inserted it during their alleged lunchbreak they took together between two major appointments, going home for a bit instead of a restaurant like their official schedule claimed. Levi kept it on the lowest level this whole time, but after so many hours, after the incessant vibration on his inner walls— _ his prostate _ —Erwin’s a mess. Can barely hide his arousal, can barely hide his hard cock from his coworkers, glad about the fact that Levi loaded so much work onto them on this Friday so that everybody—except for those bratty apprentices—is extremely focussed on their tasks, wanting to finally finish and go home for the weekend.

It’s what Erwin wants too.

To go home with Levi, have his boss— _ and boyfriend _ —fuck him crazy. 

“P-Please…” he whispers— _ whimpers _ , to be exact—putting his hands onto Levi’s shoulders, covered by the pitch black elegant suit that makes him look  _ so fucking handsome _ .

“Please what, baby?” Levi purrs, actually starting to unbuckle Erwin’s belt. “Hm?” he teases softly, and Erwin’s holding his breath, more of that tantalizing arousal fueling his body. 

“L-Let’s go h-home…”

Levi chuckles softly, eyes wandering back to Erwin’s groin. “Well, I’m sure your boss is paying you to work  _ eight _ hours a day… and you still have half an hour left on the clock…” he teases, his slender fingers undoing the button of Erwin’s slacks. “I think he’d be mad, if you went home early…” he adds, pulling the zipper down, and Erwin trembles slightly.

“...even i-if I s-sucked  _ his cock _ ?” he manages to breathe out, making his boyfriend look up at him, grinning beautifully.

“My, my…” Levi mumbles, chuckling again, his fingers running over the outline of Erwin’s hard flesh, merely separated by the fabric of his thin briefs from Levi’s skin; the touch almost as intense as it would be  _ without  _ anything in between. “Look at what a naughty secretary your boss has… Poor man...”

“...m-my boss…” Erwin pants, as that boss of his hooks his fingers around the waistband of his slacks and eases them down to his knees, the fabric sliding further down to pool around Erwin’s ankles, a fit of shame, excitement, as well as light panic— _ and arousal _ —running through the blond like an unleashed current. 

“Your boss  _ what _ , honey?” Levi coaxes, smiling, as he starts to undo Erwin’s tie.

“M-My boss lets me g-go… early… o-often…”

A shiver travels down Erwin’s spine as his body shifts slightly, making the buttplug press a bit harder onto his prostate, his cock twitching, as Levi starts to undo button after button of his dress shirt.

“Well, today’s not one of those days, dove,” the raven-haired explains gently, “because I believe your boss needs you to complete  _ a final task _ before you go home.” Erwin swallows as Levi undoes the final button of his shirt, those warm, soft hands moving up his torso, over his stomach and chest, separating there to each tug on the lapels of his suit jacket. “Take that off, will you, love?” he prompts in a pleasantly warm voice, and Erwin’s immediately sliding off the piece of clothing, as if following Levi’s wishes and commands was something natural for him to do.

Because it is.

“ _ That _ too…” Levi adds, tugging gently at the hem of Erwin’s unbuttoned dress shirt, and Erwin obeys again, laying his upper body completely bare, the only piece of clothing remaining where it’s supposed to go on his body being his tight, black briefs which Levi picked out for him this morning—the butt plug inserted into his anal channel still wirring inside, stimulating his prostate on a low level, and Erwin’s dick twitches again, arousal running through his wohle length; a desperate need to be touched and toyed with by his dom and lover.

In the man’s office.

Only the door separating them from all of Erwin’s co-workers.

The blond swallows.

Everybody knows that they aren’t supposed to even  _ come clos _ e to Levi’s door when Erwin’s inside the boss’s office—it’s a rule Levi set up, explaining to his subordinates that Erwin is his “gatekeeper” and that the blond, the only one knowing Levi’s full schedule, his current mood as well as anything else concerning his life, is the only one who decides who even gets to  _ knock _ on Levi’s door. And still… And still there’s that small chance of people just bursting in, running to the boss with an urgent matter that can’t wait, even though it’s Friday and Levi made sure to keep everyone busy with shitty but easy tasks.

...but maybe that’s also what’s making Erwin _ feel so fucking horny _ ?

Levi’s fingers hook around the waistband of Erwin’s briefs, and when their gazes meet, Levi smirks at him, before he shoves them down to Erwin’s knees, his erect cock springing free, making Erwin suck in a breath of surprise—and desire. 

“Do you want to know  _ what _ final task your humble boss wants you to fulfill?” Levi mumbles, the fingers of his right hand already wrapping around Erwin’s swollen girth, the vibrations of the plug on his sweet spot paired with that soft and yet firm touch  _ tantalising _ . “Hm?”

“Y-Yes… Sir.”

“Good boy.”

His dom’s praise, uttered with devotion, with warmth, Levi’s voice tender and deep at once—it lights a fire deep inside of Erwin. For he’s yearning for his dom’s approval, his own bliss being accomplished when Levi’s pleased with Erwin, the blond man’s pleasure he’s already feeling, increased by those two simple words coming out of Levi’s mouth, curled into a light smirk.

_ Good boy. _

“I want you to come, darling,” Levi then discloses he has in mind for his secretary— _ and sub _ —and Erwin instantly feels dizzy. “Can you do that for me, love?”

He’s nodding. “Y-Yes…” he pants, Levi’s hand stroking him slowly. “Y-Yes, Sir…”

And there it comes again:

“Good boy.”

A low moan breaks out of Erwin’s mouth, and he’s immediately biting down on his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from letting any more sounds out of his mouth that could alert anyone on the other side of the door of the lewd activities taking place between their boss and his secretary— _ activities taking place between a dom and his sub _ .

Levi chuckles, pulling Erwin’s foreskin down to slide his thumb over his wet glans, making the blond tremble, arousal coursing through his veins, his dick, his balls, his abdomen; and he hears himself sucking in the air through his teeth still pressing into his lip. 

And then, Levi’s free hand suddenly reaches between Erwin’s legs, between his ass cheeks—until his fingers close around the end of the butt plug, sticking out of Erwin’s hole, and  _ move _ it; press the vibrating, cone-shaped object directly against his sub’s prostate, destroying Erwin’s efforts of stifling a moan, of keeping it in, completely. It just breaks out of him.

“Careful,” Levi chastises softly, his smirk growing wider, “you don’t want the others to hear you. Do you, baby?”

Even though it sounds as if Levi was concerned about that and wanted to help Erwin in keeping quiet, he’s still his dom; and as such, he loves to torment, embarrass and humiliate Erwin. He loves to _ control _ him. This is why Erwin is not at all surprised when Levi murmurs his next, soft and yet aggravating command.

“I want you to use both hands and play with your nipples, honey.”

A muffled whimper escapes Erwin’s throat as he touches his hard buds, arousal gathering around them like a sudden and fiery whirlwind, shooting south—right into his groin too—as if his chest and cock were connected. And somehow, they are. 

“Ha… F… Fuuu-”

“No swearing, sweetheart,” comes the softly amused reprimand that cuts Erwin off and the blond’s biting his tongue, stopping the obscenities from flowing out, eager to fulfill all of his dom’s terrifying, sweet orders.

“That’s it,” Levi encourages softly, eyes locked onto Erwin’s hands, the blond man’s fingers fondling with his own nipples, brushing over them, twisting them between his index finger and thumb, circling them with his fingernails, his dom’s hands still working him—pumping his cock slowly, stirring the butt plug around his ass, mumbling softly to his sub. “You’re doing so good baby…” Another muffled whimper escapes Erwin’s mouth at this delicate praise. “That’s it, baby boy…” Levi encourages, and another pang of arousal jolts all of Erwin’s limbs at those words—but that might also be due to Levi’s hands picking up the pace. 

The black-haired starts pumping Erwin harder, starts moving the toy around with just a little bit more vigour—and that’s when Erwin’s hands adjust to the new velocity quite automatically. And the arousal flowing through his body almost becomes too much already, his own digits causing pleasure to pool around his nipples, sending all those enticing sparks of arousal down south too, like piercing arrows, perfectly aimed at his cock that is trapped and toyed with by Levi’s skillful hand, more of that searing heat flooding Erwin’s hard flesh—and Erwin’s eyes roll in the back of his head when Levi manages to push the sex toy straight against his prostate, and he lets out a desperate, throaty moan, immediately biting his down on his lip again to silence himself.

“Shhhh,” Levi whispers, chuckling lightly, “don’t let them hear you, love,” he adds in a murmur. However, Levi does not slow down. He also doesn’t cut down on the intensity of his touches. Instead, he works Erwin even harder, his fingers wrapping around his girth tighter, the other hand keeping the toy pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s prostate, causing Erwin to squirm, his knees quivering, while he keeps fondling with his nipples, looking down and into that handsome, manly face of his dom, whose gaze is shifting between his hand wrapped around his sub’s dick and the blond man’s face, a sassy smirk painted onto Levi’s lips, as Erwin’s pressing both of  _ his  _ lips together to form a thin line, his moans and whimpers muffled.

“There you go, darlin’...” the black haired man murmurs, his voice a rumble of seduction, making another pleasure-filled shiver flow down Erwin’s whole body. “You can do this for me, right? Keep your voice down like that, huh?”

Erwin’s nodding, pressing his lips together even harder, fighting all those groans and whines, hindering them from escaping unfiltered into the room, the reality of the situation—of him being practically naked in his superior’s office, only metres away from all of Levi’s subordinates, receiving sexual pleasure from his boss’s hands while stimulating himself as well—only spiking Erwin’s wicked sense of arousal.

“Good boy…”

Erwin’s going  _ insane _ .

“Keep playing with your nipples like that, honey... Yes, that’s it.  _ Beautiful _ ,” Levi praises, his tone voluptuous; and Erwin’s nipples are _ on fire _ . His cock is on fire. His prostate is on fire. And his knees are trembling. And his lips are hurting. And- “Come on, baby…” Levi breathes out, once more increasing the pace of his moving hand, stroking Erwin faster. And harder. And- “You can cum now,” the black-haired dom finally gives Erwin permission.

And Erwin’s  _ comes _ .

Almost falling over in the process. Bendinding down, his head pressing against Levi’s shoulder and into his neck for support, as he continues to fondle with his nipples while he climaxes; the pleasure being literally  _ catapulted _ out of his dick, the feeling of everything tripping over this beautiful edge phenomenal, the pleasure he’s experiencing almost making him see stars in this moment as every single wall inside of him is torn down by the gigantic white wave of bliss, dismantling Erwin completely, all of his energy and resolve drained. And then, the butt plug finally stops vibrating.

Weak but relieved, Erwin sinks down onto the floor, onto his knees, right in front of his dom, caged by Levi’s muscles legs, leaning against one of his lean thighs with his face, his nose close to his dom’s beautiful groin, Erwin’s eyes closed, trying to calm his breathing. And instantly, one of Levi’s hands rakes softly into his hair, ruffling it softly, fingernails scraping softly over Erwin’s scalp in a calming fashion.

“Good boy,” he breathes out again, and Erwin pushes his face further into Levi’s thigh, his dom’s praise meaning the world to him. 

He flinches slightly when something soft and wet suddenly touches his mouth, and when he opens his eyes, he registers that Levi’s holding his other hand to his lips—his beautiful, strong hand, covered in Erwin’s cum; and Erwin doesn’t even need a verbal command to start what his dom is asking of him silently. Grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist gently, Erwin begins to lick and suck Levi’s fingers into his mouth, licking his palm too,  _ everything _ —swallowing his own seed to clean his master’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Levi praises him softly, ruffling his hair some more after he ‘s dried his other hand with some paper tissues placed behind him on the desk. “Now get dressed, honey. We’re going home—you have a dick to suck.”

Erwin smiles. “I thought coming for you in your office was the final task you had for me…” he teases breathlessly.

Levi chuckles, sliding off the desk to squat down in front of Erwin, cupping his face with his hand, planting a soft kiss onto Erwin’s wet lips. “I believed you _ offered _ to suck your boss’s dick…”

“...to let me off early…”

“Well, it’s ten minutes before the official end of your workday, honey…” Levi counters, grinning softly, and Erwin cannot help but grin too.

“Okay, Sir,” he agrees quietly, and Levi places another kiss on his sub’s lips.

“Let’s go,” he says softly.

And sucking his boss’s dick is not the only thing Erwin does that night in the safety of their home.

**END**


End file.
